


Down the Rabbit Hole

by angelskuuipo



Series: Fic-A-Palooza 2013 [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after all she’d seen, she could still be surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down the Rabbit Hole

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snogged](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snogged/gifts).



> Title: Down the Rabbit Hole  
> Author: Angel’s Kuuipo  
> Fandom: Doctor Who  
> Rating: PG  
> Characters/Pairing: Rose Tyler, 10th Doctor; Rose/Ten friendship  
> Disclaimer: Not mine, never have been, never will be…damn it.  
> Warnings/Spoilers: none  
> Prompt: Rose Tyler- Fireflies  
> Author’s Note: Written for the wonderful snogged in honor of my 9th Writing Anniversary. I hope you like it, sweetheart! Unbetaed.  
> Written: February 7, 2013  
> Word Count: 427

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rose loved traveling with the Doctor. For all the times they were fighting for their lives, there were just as many trips that let them relax and enjoy discovering new places. Parananthia-8 is one of those trips.

She felt like Alice in Wonderland right now; all shrunk down and the world towering over her. The landscape was _huge_. Flowers were as tall as old-growth trees and the grass was a good three feet above her head, if not more. The Doctor had assured her they would be safe, but she’d learned to take that with a grain of salt. Trouble found them too often for her not to.

Rose broke through the grass and found herself on the edge of a stream. Giant boulders jutted up from the water, but the sound was soothing as the water eddied around them. The sun was setting, turning the sky to jewel tones of purple, gold, and pink. It took her breath away.

She found a relatively smooth spot on the sandy shore and shook out the blanket she was carrying. Rose settled down on it and laid back to watch the sunset. The Doctor joined her a few minutes later and they smiled at each other. Not the manic grins they usually shared when all hell broke loose, but just a gentle ‘I’m-happy-to-be-here-with-you’ smile.

As the sky darkened, Rose could see blinking lights in the distance. She was about to ask The Doctor if there was a town nearby when she heard a buzzing sound that was getting progressively louder. She looked around then stifled a shriek when a firefly the size of a bloody school bus came to hover over them.

“Just be still,” The Doctor murmured softly as he took her hand.

“Right. No worries there. Not sure I could move even if I wanted to,” she whispered back as she squeezed his hand in thanks.

The firefly tilted its head but made no other move towards them. After a few moments it flitted off, its tail blinking at random. Several more fireflies buzzed them, but never tried to attack. It was one of Rose’s more surreal experiences since she started this adventure, and that was really saying something. _Cat nuns_ , anyone?

Much later, as she and the Doctor walked back to the TARDIS hand in hand, Rose said softly, “You’d think I’d stop being surprised anymore, what with all I’ve seen out here.”

The Doctor looked at her with a wide grin. “I know! Isn’t it brilliant?”

Rose smiled back at him. “Yeah, it really is.”

-30-


End file.
